Bustin Out
by minithepeanut
Summary: After Paris shot Carlos, she devises a plan to avenge his death. First she's gonna pick up a few new faces from prison.
1. A Plan in the Making

**Hello Peoples, it's me…again. Okay, so I was inspired to do this after reading another awesome story called Vanilla Sweet Hangovers, and I thought it would be really awesome to ask you guys for some OCs to see what you can come up with. I need about three or four, but I can work with more. Also, I'd appreciate if some of them were guys or at least one, for Paris.**

**Saints Row is owned by Volition. **

Paris woke up in her bed, head aching from the night before. She'd almost managed to drink herself into a coma after what happened. She knew she'd have to get over it though. She can't be running a gang if she doesn't know how to deal with death, even if it was someone so close to her.

She knew she loved Carlos, but more like a little brother than a romantic love. And honestly she regretted for every second after that, what she had decided to do, when she shot him. Everyone called it 'Putting him out of his misery' but it just didn't sit right in Paris' mouth. She knew Carlos would be remembered, even if she had to tear the whole town to pieces before she could figure out a way, because what was supposed to be putting him out of his misery was putting her into more misery.

She swung her legs over the side of her bed, ignoring the constant spinning of her head, and pulled back her crimson red hair into a loose ponytail that cascaded down past her shoulders. She opened the door of her hotel room and walked down a few stairs. She heard everyone who was previously talking come to an immediate silence, and everyone's eyes were focused on her, as if they were expecting her to say or do something.

She sighed before turning around and walking back into her room. She didn't want to face anyone's judgemental eyes at the moment, even if they weren't actually judging her.

Among taking the copious amounts of 'painkillers' Shaundi was supplying, an idea clicked in Paris' head. She knew exactly how she would make Carlos' death avenged, and it started with a jailbreak.

She jumped off the bed she was sitting on and back to the stairs, where yet again, everyone hushed and looked at her.

"Alright, I know you're all listening, and I know you all know about what happened with Carlos. I ain't proud of what I did, but it was…" She paused for a bit. "…Putting him out of his misery. But I ain't gonna let this slide. We're not just gonna move on and let go. We're not gonna forget this. Because today is the day we take vengeance. And I don't care if I make the whole world pay. They took one of us, we're taking them down."

Paris hadn't realised how much of a momentum she had built up until she stopped and heard a roar of cheers. It was obvious that this plan was gonna work.

**So there is the first chapter. It's only short, but I promise future one's will be longer. So if you want to submit an OC for them to break out of jail please do. Oh, and there's a picture of Paris on my profile.**

**Guidelines for your character - **

**Full Name and Nicknames:**

**Reason they were arrested:**

**Special Talents:**

**Race/Skin Colour & Gender:**

**Body Type:**

**Wears:**

**Hair Colour and Style:**

**Favourite Weapon:  
Driving Preferences: e.g. Helicopter, Motorbike, Car, Boat.**

**Other Information:**

**Personality Traits: (Good and Bad)  
Other Information:**


	2. A Few New Friends

**Hello Peoples, okay, in case you were wondering, this story is being continued. I recently got my laptop back after not having it since December and so I've been working on this chapter. So far it's about….1130 words, and I figured I should probably write a beginning A/N before I finish it :D  
Oh and seeing as I forgot to ask you how you all knew Carlos, I made it up. And KaileyDawn21, since you were the first one to review, you have a surprise :D**

"Hey boss." Shaundi called over.  
"What is it?" Paris called back.  
"I found this in Carlos' office." Shaundi handed over a small scrunched up piece of paper and then walked back to Carlos' office which was being cleaned out. Paris unfolded the paper to find a list of names on it.  
"What the hell is this?" She read over the names, but none of them sounded familiar. Carlos had never mentioned them before.

Then she decided to Google them. By the time she had typed in the first three she started to piece it together. They were all in Stilwater Penitentiary, and she couldn't help but assume they were all friends of Carlos.  
"Shaundi, get in here." She yelled out the hallway.  
"Yo." She yelled back as she ran back in. "What's up?"  
"That list. Has Carlos ever mentioned anyone on there?"  
"No, not that I can remember."  
"Okay thanks. You can go now." Shaundi stared at her bluntly for a bit, thinking about complaining, but instead she just walked out and sat on the bean bag that had just been taken out of Carlos' office.

Paris pulled out her phone and called Troy.  
"Why hello there." Troy answered cheerily. "What's up?"  
"I want something from you." Paris replied blatantly.  
"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." He joked.  
"Someone saw one of their lieutenants die last night." She snapped back.  
"Oh, that's gotta suck." He softened.  
"I need information." She demanded.  
"That depends. What information do you need?"  
"I need some criminal records."  
"I can't."  
"Well, I have two choices for you. One, you can give me the information I need and the people I need, or...you can just wait for me to storm in and take what I want. If I were in your position I'd think carefully about this."  
The other end of the phone went silent for a moment.  
"Who do you want?" He sighed.  
"Let me see." Paris looked over the list and started to read them out. "Bradley James Seibert, Donnie Sandris, Benjamin Beckmen, Hermione Park, Claire Anna Lee Garcia and Alena Norman."  
"Why them?" He asked curiously.  
"No idea." She replied. "I'll think of something."  
"What?" He asked as he typed in the names. "Do you even know these people?"  
"Nope. Never met them before in my life."  
"Then why do you want them?"  
"You probably don't want to know."  
"If you're going to kill them..."  
"I'm no t going to kill them." She interrupted. "They're friends of a friend of mine."  
"Which friend?"  
"You're being awfully nosy. How about you just let these people out. I won't tell anyone. You won't tell anyone. It'll all be under the table."  
"You know I can't do that."  
"Well I'm gonna get them whether you let me or not. Few cops might die in the way, but I'm gonna get them."  
"Fine. I can let you have all of them, except one."  
"Why can't I have them all?"  
"Because Donnie Sandris is dead."  
"Well then. That's a bit problematic. Just give me the other ones then."  
"Where do you want them?"  
"I'll bring over a helicopter, so make sure they're around the helicopter pad."  
"And what if they refuse?" He questioned.  
"They're getting out of jail. I don't think they'll refuse."  
"Alright then. When are you gonna get here?"  
"Don't know."  
"But..."  
"Don't care." She cut him off and hung up.

"Shaundi." She called out again. "Call Tobias. Tell him we need another helicopter."  
"On it." She called back as she flipped her phone open and followed her boss. "Did you find out who those people were?" She whispered, while waiting for Tobias to pick up.  
"Yup."  
"Who are they?"  
"No idea."  
Shaundi paused for a moment, not knowing what to say before Tobias answered his phone.  
"Hey Toby, boss says we need a helicopter." She paused listening to his response and turned to Paris. "Where do you need him to go?"  
"Prison island. We're picking up some people."  
"Okay." She took her hand off the mouth piece. "Boss says she wants you to head to the prison island and pick up some people."  
"Tell him he needs to come here first and follow us there." Paris interrupted.  
"Ok, boss says you need to come to Purgatory first and then follow us here." She paused. "Alright see you in ten." She finished before flipping her phone shut.

"Where are we going?" Shaundi asked as she stepped into the elevator going up to the car park.  
"Prison." She replied bluntly.  
"Okay, why are we going?" She reworded.  
"Those people. Carlos must've had that list for a reason."  
"So...Carlos wants them dead?" She questioned.  
"That doesn't sound like Carlos. Besides, why would he want them dead if he could just leave them to die in prison."  
"So they were..." Shaundi paused, unsure of how to end that sentence.  
"I'm guessing they were friends of his. I don't know though." She replied as she walked out into the car park and headed to the elevator going to the helicopter pad.  
"So we're gonna bust them out?"  
"Nah, I called in a little favour."  
"Who owes you a favour?"  
"No one, I'm just very persuasive." She chuckled.  
"Nice." Shaundi commented as she followed Paris into the elevator. "Should we tell Pierce and Gat?"  
"Gat's gotta rest up and I'll tell Pierce when I get back. I can really only take one person with me unless I wanna take more than one trip."  
"Pierce is gonna be pissed." Shaundi laughed.  
"Oh well. He wasn't here."

Paris climbed into the black helicopter sitting on top of her helicopter tower and Shaundi climbed in the other side.  
"We gonna wait for Toby?" Shaundi asked.  
"Yeah. I'm just gonna start the chopper up so I can leave as soon as he gets here."  
"Okay sweet."  
"Do me a favour. Call Troy and tell him to be ready in fifteen minutes." She said as she passed her phone over and put on her helmet.  
"Can do." She said as she scrolled through the contacts. "Whoa, Troy Bradshaw? Like the police chief?" She stopped as she stumbled across the name.  
"Yeah. Troy and I go back."  
"How ironic. Police chief and a gang leader being friends. Never thought I'd hear that." She chuckled as she pressed call.  
"Hey Troy. Paris said she's gonna be there in about fifteen minutes." Shaundi stated. "Kay bye."  
"Well that was straight to the point." Paris pointed out.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well you never even said who you were."  
"Can't talk to cops if they know I'm doing something illegal."  
"You'll need to get over that." She criticised as she started the engine. "Buckle up."  
"Hey boss, I see Toby." Shaundi pointed out.  
"Sweet. Let's go."

* * *

"Garcia. Come with me."  
Claire looked up at the short blonde guard that just unlocked her cell. She knew it was too early for lunch and she hadn't done anything bad for a while now, so she couldn't help but ask.  
"Why?"  
"They're letting you out." She replied bluntly, causing Claire to freeze in shock for a moment.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, pack up your stuff and come with me. You're being picked up in five minutes."  
She ran around the room looking at anything she might want to take with her, before deciding it was all crap. Then she remembered the necklace her boyfriend gave her. She pulled the pillowcase off her pillow and slid the small necklace from inside into her pocket.  
"Ready." She finished as she walked out of the small cell she was supposed to spend many more years in.  
"Come with me then."

Claire followed the guard out of the prison and into a police cruiser at the front gate.  
"Why am I getting out?" She asked curiously.  
"I don't know. I'm just under direct orders to take you to the helicopter landing area.  
"Okay then." She rested as she sat back and enjoyed the brief drive.  
She noticed four other prisoners there when she climbed out of the car, each with a prison guard by their side and they all turned around almost simultaneously.  
"Claire?" The short male asked.  
"Benn?" She replied before noticing that every other person was a friend of Carlos'. "What's going on?"  
"No idea." He replied.  
"I see a helicopter." Alena interrupted. "No two."

Claire looked closer at the helicopters that were approaching. One was black with purple fuzz on the side and the other looked like a channel six news helicopter.  
"That's the Saints." She noted.  
"And channel six news." The other male replied.  
"How do you know it's the Saints?" The larger female questioned.  
"I've seen them before. They always fly over to their lighthouse." She replied whilst pointing over to the lighthouse.  
"Yeah but why are they coming here?" Alena asked, and then they all realised.  
"Carlos." They said at the same time.

* * *

aris noticed all of the people hanging around the helicopter pad as she started to pull down.  
"So Shaundi, which two are we taking?" She asked.  
"That one and that one." She replied, pointing to the two thinnest females.  
"Why them?"  
"Cuz they look like the least likely to cause trouble." She joked back.  
"Alright then."

Paris climbed out of the helicopter and approached the two girls Shaundi had pointed out.  
"You and you, you're coming with us. You, you and you are going with Tobias who's in that helicopter waiting to land. We'll explain more later, but right now, I've gotta move so Toby can land. Okay?" She stated.  
"Um…okay." Alena replied before climbing into the back of the Saints helicopter. Claire followed behind.

"You all buckled in?" She asked before sliding her helmet on.  
"Yeah." They replied, still a bit uneasy.  
"Good." Paris finished before lifting off the ground. "Cuz I'm not responsible if you fall out the side."  
The ride was mostly silent except for the subtle radio that was playing, and feeling curious, Claire broke the silence.  
"Why did you come pick us up?"  
"Don't know. Found a list with your names on them."  
Claire felt her stomach drop.  
"Like, what kind of list?" She asked.  
"Don't know. Found it in Carlos' desk." She replied, settling the unease in the two prisoners' minds.  
"So Carlos is alright?" She chirped up.  
"Can't talk while I'm flying." Paris ended, holding back the tears.  
"What about you…other person?" Claire asked Shaundi.  
"Shaundi." She answered.  
"What about you Shaundi? Can you talk to me?"  
"Well it depends on who 'me' is."  
"Oh sorry. I'm Claire Anna Lee Garcia. You can call me Claire, Anna or Cal though."  
"And you?" She asked the other girl.  
"Alena Norman."  
"Cool, well I'm Shaundi and this is Paris and we don't use last names. Kay?"  
"Why don't you use last names?" Alena inquired.  
"Because last names can get you in trouble."  
"Oh." She quieted down.  
"What about Carlos? Does he roll with you guys?" Claire piped up.  
"He used to." She sighed.  
"Why'd he stop?"  
"You ask too many questions." She tried to end.  
"You answer too bluntly." She argued.  
"Carlos is dead." She snapped.

The entire ride went silent. Claire felt her stomach drop, and then she remembered the necklace in her pocket. She pulled it out and pushed it closer to her heart. That was the last thing she got from him before he left to bust out of prison.

Paris was also silently crying in the driver's seat. She covered her face with the helmet as the graphic images of Carlos' death played over in her head.

**Okay, feel free to tell me what you thought? Sorry if I don't have time to put the page breaks in. I may forget to do that.**

**Also, if you would still like to submit an OC to this story, it'll be a bit different. They'll already be a part of the Saints, so leave it in a review.**

**Full Name & Nicknames:  
Age & Gender:  
Appearance: (outfit, hair style, body type, skin colour, race)  
History: (anything significant that happened in their family or life)  
Reason they joined the Saints: (These two might collaborate)  
Personality Traits: (Good and Bad)  
Other Interesting Information:  
Relationship Status: (Single, Dating, Married etc.) Give a bit of information about their partner.**

**Anyway, sorry this chapter was more focused on Claire, you'll all get your moment in the spotlight. I promise. Hoping you all like this. Gonna go to bed cuz I'm tired. Bye.  
Luvv ya,  
xxMini **


End file.
